


A Kissing Contest

by Lan_Cheer, pilpa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, actually a kissing contest, and kisses, they all get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilpa/pseuds/pilpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After down another tankard of ale, a dizzy Gwaine proposed," Let’s have a kissing contest!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kissing Contest

After down another tankard of ale, a dizzy Gwaine proposed," Let’s have a kissing contest!"

"Kiiissing contest? What is that?" A red-cheek Arthur raised his head.

"It's a game where one praises for each other's merit and kisses each other to show gratitude. The one who kisses more wins." Grinned Gwaine, took another gulp of ale.

"Why the one who kisses more wins?" Asked a confused Merlin, chin on his hand.

"Don't know. Sounds fair enough."

"That's right, Merlin. You've drunk too much. Now, let the contest begin." Demanded Arthur who stood to hold Merlin up by grasping his red scarf," First of all, I'd like to thank you, Meeerlin. For being a good servant as you are." Said Arthur who puckered his lips , making an embarrassingly loud lip smacking noise," prrrrrr. Although you never bring me meals on time, always forget to wash my clothes and...and sneak to the tavern once a while." After finishing his sentence, Arthur let go of Merlin and fell back into his chair.

Pouted Merlin who shook his head, words slurred in the mouth," A prat prince has no merit to praise for. But you've got—your pretty hair! Pretty golden hair. Like you've stolen all the sunshine and keep them in your hair." Merlin staggered to reach for Arthur, only managed to knock himself over the table. Struggling on the table, he grabbed Arthur's neck with arms and smashed his lips on Arthur's forcibly.

Tasting his lips, Arthur tilted his head," No merit?"

"Got pretty hair!" Merlin pointed a finger to emphasize and rest his finger on the bridge of Arthur's nose," Golden hair is good." And flashed a satisfied smile.

Arthur snorted and took hold of his finger," Then you've got slender fingers, like a girl." He lowered his head to press a kiss on his knuckle.

"That doesn't count." Protested Merlin, giggling, eyes half closed.

"Doesn't count?" Lips left feather-like touches on Merlin's fingers, wrist, right shoulder and neck, all the way to his earlobe, and bit it gently," Then does this not count either?"

"May-be." Said Merlin, widened his eyes. "It’s my turn anyway." Merlin declared, body still on the table, legs twisted," Come here and let me give you a kiss 'cause you are all pouty when you don't have one."

"Since when?" Arthur retorted, still approached Merlin and snuck a kiss," You're just insufferable."

"No, you cheated! It's my turn to kiss you not the other way around!" Hands flaying around, Merlin tugged his neckline," My turn!"

"No, you idiot. It's actually my turn. Whatever, you've probably got a memory loss." Snarled Arthur, irritated.

Gwaine raised his hand," Er, guys. I think it's probably my turn. I've waited for a long long time."

Totally ignoring Gwaine’s complaint, Merlin struck the table angrily," Oh, I didn't forget the time you told the king that I've got mental affliction--." 

Arthur reached forward, pinning him down, and continued to suck his upper lip," What about the time you went to the tavern in the name of grabbing herbs for Gaius?" Not having the patience to separate again, Merlin reclaim Arthur's lips, fingers firmly in his golden hair.

"This is definitely against the rules." Gwaine muttered to himself, shrugging shoulders," Shouldn’t have come to tavern with two snuggling puppies." Next time he shall bring Percy and Lancelot…

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble by Lan_Cheer and me. Translated by me and betad by Lan_cheer. Neither of us is a native Enligsh speaker. So if you find any mistake, feel free to ponit it out. Thanks! X


End file.
